Guide:Anfängerguide
Basiswissen Hier ist ein wenig Basiswissen für die Anfänger: Das Charakterfenster Das Charakterfenster öffnet ihr entweder mit einem Klick auf das erste Symbol mit dem Kopf (rechts unten in der Leiste) oder einfach mit der Taste "C". Im Charakterfenster werden eure Charakterwerte angezeigt: euer Charaktername, eure Gilde, eure Statuspunkte, Eure Verteidigung, Angriff, Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit u.s.w... Wenn ihr beim Leveln eine der Kugeln, die unten in der Leiste zu sehen sind, voll gemacht habt, bekommt ihr einen Statuspunkt den ihr beliebig auf eure schon vorhandenen Punkte setzen könnt. Das Inventar Das Inventar öffnet ihr mit einem Klick auf die Schatztruhe am rechten, unteren Bildschirmrand oder mit der Taste "i". Im Inventar lagert ihr eure Gegenstände die ihr beim Leveln aufsammelt oder mit einem anderen Spieler handelt. Im Inventar könnt ihr eure Spielfigur mit Ausrüstungsgegenständen ausrüsten. Dazu müsst ihr den jeweiligen Ausrüstungsgegenstand auf die Figur über dem Inventar ziehen. Zudem wird im Inventar angezeigt, wieviel Yang (das ist die Spielwährung) ihr habt. Das Fertigkeitenfenster Das Fertigkeitsfenster öffnet ihr mit der Taste "V". Im Fertigkeitenfenster werden eure Fertigkeiten und ihr jeweilige Stufe angezeigt. Wenn ihr ein Level aufgestiegen seit, erhaltet ihr ab Level 5 einen Fertigkeitspunkt, den ihr beliebig auf eure Fertigkeiten verteilen könnt. Wenn ihr Glück habt springt eure Fertigkeit auf Stufe 17 auf Meister um, wenn ihr Pech habt erst auf Fertigkeitsstufe 20. Das ist reine Zufallssache. Wenn nun eine Fertigkeit auf Meister (M) ist, wird das Fertigkeitensymbol in der Leiste Orange, und die Fertigkeit sieht auch nun anders aus. Wenn eine Fertigkeit nun auf Meister ist, könnt ihr sie nicht mehr mit Fertigkeitspunkten erhöhen, sondern ausschließlich mit Fertigkeitsbüchern (FB's), die ihr aus Metinsteinen erhaltet oder von anderen Spielern kauft. Wenn die Fertigkeit Nun M10 erreicht und ihr noch ein Paar Fertigkeitsbücher lest, springt sie auf Großmeister (G) um. Sie ist nun nochmal um einiges stärker und ändert wieder ihr Aussehen. Nun müsst ihr sie mit Seelensteinen erhöhen bis sie G10 ist. Dann ist die auf Perfekter Meister (P). Nun könnt ihr sie nichtmehr erhöhen. Das Leveln (Level aufsteigen) Da gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Um eine Stufe aufzusteigen müsst ihr Tiere/Monster töten. Diese geben die sogenannten EXP. Man braucht pro Level eine gewisse Anzahl an EXP um ein Level aufzusteigen. Gegenstände verbessern Um eure Gegenstände, also Waffen, Rüstungen und Schmuck zu verbessern, müsst ihr zum Schmied. Um einen Gegenstand aufzuwerten müsst ihr den jeweiligen Gegenstand aus eurem Inventar mit der Maus auf den Schmied ziehen. Daraufhin öffnet sich ein Fenster in dem angezeigt wird, was ihr zum Verbessern eures Gegenstandes braucht. Von den Stufen +0 bis +4 benötigt ihr nur Yang, danach aber Yang und Verbesserungsgegenstände z.b: Bärengalle, Weiße Perle oder eine Schwarze Uniform. Was das Verbessern bringt? - Die Werte eurer Sachen, also Angriff, Verteidigung oder Sonstiges werden erhöht. Die Pferde Die Pferde sind sehr nützlich, da man mit ihnen schneller unterwegs ist und in höheren Leveln damit auch kämpfen kann. Um ein Pferd zu bekommen muss man in den leichten Affendungeon der sich auf Map2 befindet. Dort müsst ihr einige Affen töten. Mit etwas Glück droppen die Affen dann irgendwann eine Pferdemedaille. Mit dieser müsst ihr dann zu einem Stallburschen. Wenn ihr ihn angeklickt, öffnet sich ein Fenster, in diesem ihr "Ich will Reiten" wählen müsst. Er fordert euch dann auf 20 Wilde Bogenschützen zu töten. Dafür gibt er euch 30 Minuten Zeit. Wenn ihr diese dann getötet habt müsst ihr zurück zu ihm. Dann wird er ein Pferdebild für euch herstellen. Die Herstellung dauert ca. 24 Stunden & kostet 100.000 Yang Das Anfängerpferd müsst ihr mit Heu füttern. Euer Pferd ruft ihr mit Rechtsklick auf das Pferdebild. Dies kann auch fehlschlagen! Dann versucht es einfach nochmal & habt Geduld, wenn es nicht auf Anhieb klappt. Aber ihr könnt eure Pferderuffähigkeit auch mit einem Handbuch Pferde zähmen steigern. Mehr zum Thema "Das Pferd" findet ihr hier Falls euer Pferd mal stirbt braucht ihr das jeweilige Affenkraut zur Wiederbelebung. Anfängerpferd= Kraut des leichten Affen Kampfpferd= Kraut des normalen Affen Militärpferd= Kraut des schweren Affen Man kann das Pferd mit dem Pferdezucker mit einem eigenem Namen versehen. Gilden Eine Gilde ist der Zusammenschluss mehrerer Spieler. Den Gildengründer nennt man Leader. Um einer Gilde beizutreten muss man von der Gilde eingeladen werden. Um jemanden einzuladen ist jedoch ein besonderes Recht erforderlich das ein Leader seinen Membern erst geben muss. Mit einer Gilde kann man Gildenkriege gegen andere Gilden machen. Chatkürzel bb= bye bye = tschüss afk = away from keyboard = weg vom pc wb= welcome back = willkommen zurück (wenn jemand afk war oder so^^ ) lol =Lough out Loud= Lustig rofl = roll over flor laughing = lachend über den boden rollen = sehr lustig Thx= thank you= danke np= no problem= kein problem Viel verwendete Abkürzungen für Items: PM = Pferdemedaille Sab= Silberarmband FB= Fertigkeitsbuch Erlösi= Erlösungklinge bluti= Blutiges Schwert VMS = Vollmondschwert REK= Roteisenklinge SBD= Schwarzblattdolch Horni = Hornbogen HWF= Herbstwindfächer AG= Antike Glocke nymphi= Nymphenschwert schlachti= Schlachtschild / Schlachtschwert Rundi= schwarzer Rundschild GPP= Goldplattenpanzer dgp= Drachengottpanzer töpp= Tödlicher Plattenpanzer tipp= Tigerplattenpanzer mpp= Mönchsplattenpanzer dpp= Drachenplattenpanzer Kategorie:Metin2Wiki:Guide